dementiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies and Bosses
The Cleaver is at first seen at the very beginning draging a women with it. It is a big fleshly pink fat monster with no eyes. It has a great big mouth with a huge row of big teeth.It breathes with every step in a loud and raspy noise. It has a giant needle in the right hand and a giant blade for a left one, Hence the name Cleaver. Its Attacks are many: Its primary attack it swing its cleaver hand at you when your about close-mid range from it if you hits you. You will fall for a short time and it will retreat to open little hole to allow leeches to join the battle. It other attack is Bite which only happens if your basically face to face with the monster via Nightstick or BuzzSaw. Its other Attack is with the needle when you attack it from a long range. This attack is similar to the Acid from the Green Zombies and Half-Zombies This Boss is first Fought around the mid-ending of Chapter 4 and the very beginning of Chapter 12. (Note This boss is very easy to defeat in the next encounter due to the fact just move back to the very back of the elevator and it cannot attack you due its big frame not being able to fit and its range it not close enough to use it long range attack, It is merely shooting it with either the magnum or shotgun to kill it with a few shots) The Wheelchair: A war veteran that moves around in a wheelchair and fires with a minigun. He wears a gas mask and his right front arm was replaced with a minigun and has grenades strapped to his chest. Hid attack is only a minigun which he uses to fire at you and then he rolls around in his wheelchair after firing in you to hide and then strike again. The Mouth Room: The Doctor: Enemies '-- Freaks:' These are basic enemies and are seen throughout both games. They resemble horribly disfigured humans. Although they are sometimes called zombies, they are not zombies, becuase they don't want to eat you, ONLY to kill you. They have a large mouth in their chest, and because of this are commonly nicknamed "chest maws". They have no eyes, possibly indicating that they guide themselves by sound. There are Normal Freaks and Spitting Freaks. They may be found in small rooms or on the floor acting as dead bodies. In Dementium II they have several mechanical prosthetics. '-- Maggots:' These enemies are worms that attack in groups of 4 or 6. They move fast and you can hear their baby-like cry-like sound. '--Screaming Heads:' These are found in long hallways. They resemble a disfigured human head with wings. They fly back and fourth, emmiting a long, high-pitched scream. Help with the rest of the enemies: -- Crawlers: -- Roaches: -- Headcrabs (Dementium II) '-- Gargamesh (Dementium II): '''These brutes are enemies that resemble the Cleaver, but they have barbed wire in their hands and hav e great resistance. They appear in a cutscene as one of them hit a guard and its killed by the assault rifle -- Claw Beast (1st boss, dementium II) -- Wendigo Witch (Boss, dementium II) -- Gua rds (Dementium II) '-- Shadows (Dementium II): '''These enemies appear in abandoned areas or dark areas. You cannot kill them, but the boomerang-like weapon only scares them away from you. It you get in contact, they will take you to the Insane Dimnson an youl will fight freaks ultin its over. The best way its avoiding them Category:war veteran that moves around in a wheelchair and fires a minigun.